Simplify the following expression: ${-8x-(-7x-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -8x {-1(}\gray{-7x-1}{)} $ $ -8x + {7x+1} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-8x + 7x} + 1$ $ {-x} + 1$ The simplified expression is $-x+1$